


your eyes already told me, what you never said

by ritesofreverie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritesofreverie/pseuds/ritesofreverie
Summary: your relationship with bucky has always been complicated, but after the two of you sleep together following his breakup with your best friend, you don’t really know how the two of you can ever be the same.**inspired by ''my ex's best friend" by mgk
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	your eyes already told me, what you never said

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into coming here” you complain to Wanda, as she hastily drags you through the mass of bodies that litter throughout the house party.

Though you can’t see her face, you know her well enough to know she’s rolling her eyes at you, “C’mon! You promised you’d get to know Steve!”.

“I know Steve” you tell her, “In fact, I know Steve well enough to know that I don’t have to get to know Steve, so can I please go back to my dorm because that calc exam is in two days and-”

“Aaaaaand you’ve been studying for it all week, babe, just let yourself have one night” she pleads, her head turning and flashing you with her most innocent eyes.

Now it’s your turn to roll your eyes at your friend, “Fine”, you surrender, and the red-head squeals in delight.

Before she can respond, there’s a distinct, “Wands!!” shouted across the kitchen in greeting, and she lets go of your hand to rush towards her very tall, blonde boyfriend so that she can greet him with a kiss. You divert your eyes, only having them to fall upon a face you just barely recognise before your best friend is calling you over, and your thoughts drift away as your attention focuses on the new couple.

• • •

Filling up your red solo cup once more, you don’t register a presence next to you until you hear a fruity voice greet you, “I thought it was you”. Looking over, your eyes meet the gaze of one James Barnes, **_Bucky_** , if you knew him well enough. It’d been about a month since the last time you’d seen him, and that had been complicated, considering your other best friend had just broken his heart so that she could study abroad in Australia. It also happened to be the same night that he ended up in your bed for the first time.

“Hi James”, and you pretend not to notice the way his smile dips slightly before it’s masked by a look that is so distinctly _Bucky_ , it makes your stomach flip.

“How have you been?”, he questions, eyes staring so intently into yours that you have to avert your line of sight to the cup in your hands before you take a sip, **_liquid courage_** you convince yourself. And you don’t know if it’s your mind trying to make you feel more at ease, but by the tone of his voice, you’d think he actually _cares_.

“Fine, you?”, okay so maybe you shouldn’t be this cold towards him, it’s not like he really did anything. **_Besides sneaking out the next morning, and leaving you on read for two weeks_** _._

“I’ve been alright”, and surprisingly, he has been. Bucky thought that after the breakup he’d be wallowing in a sea of self-pity, but even though he wasn’t completely over it, he knew that a certain someone had somehow managed to invade his thoughts almost every minute of the day, and it wasn’t Natasha.

It’d been four weeks since he left you asleep in your bed, looking ethereal in the soft glow of the morning light. He hadn’t wanted to, but the decisions made the night before had been influenced by two bottles of Grey Goose, which went in hand with the vulnerability you two had been sharing. And yet, as Bucky looks at you now, with your fiddling fingers, and shifty gaze, he thinks maybe trying to give you the space he thought you needed, was a selfish mistake.

“Good, that’s good, uh, looks James, I’ve gotta go find Wanda” you mutter as an excuse to end this conversation before it really begins, “I’ll see you ‘round”.

You’re gone before he can apologise.

• • •

It’s later in the night when you’ve found Wanda and Steve, that Bucky has joined you three outside on the old, run-down pool lounges. Steve’s terrible joke about photons travelling light, has you laughing so loud that a snort escapes and Bucky can’t help but let it mull over with the warmth that covers up the green feelings that were threatening to bubble to the surface. He knows it’s ridiculous, as you tell Wanda how **_lucky she is to have such a nerd of a boyfriend_** , but he also knows it’s because the last time he heard you laugh like that was right before his hand held your cheek as he kissed you for the first time.

Your eyes catch his for a moment, and the look on your face is almost bashful as he smiles at you, so sincere that you offer him one back. Before you can regret the lapse in judgement, the brunette man has risen from his seat opposite you, and makes his way next to the free spot beside you, taking your moment of reprieve as an opening. Only this time, you can’t use your best friend as an excuse, because her and Steve have wondered off inside, leaving you hanging poolside with him.

It’s quiet between you both, the only sound is of Bucky taking an encouraging gulp of his beer, and you wonder who will be the first to break the silence. Thankfully it isn’t you. “I’m sorry”, and **_okay_** , so you weren’t expecting that from **_him_**.

“It’s okay” you tell him with a shrug, looking out at the view, which is admittedly, just a bunch of college students making out in the frat pool.

“No, it isn’t” he starts, taking in a deep breath to collect his thoughts, because even though he’s been going easy on the alcohol tonight, whenever he’s around you, he can’t help but feel intoxicated, especially when he’s sitting so close to you that he can smell the sweetness of your perfume with every inhale. “I fucked up”, and that makes you look at him, taking in the nervousness of his features and slightly nodding – both in agreement and as a sign for him to continue. “I don’t know what I was thinking, really.. I guess, it’s just you’re one of my closest friends and I didn’t want to see you regret it, so I panicked and did the only thing I could think of, which was to run and hope that after a while, it’d just go back to normal”.

It’s quiet between the two of you again before you speak up, heart in your throat as you tell him, “James, I don’t think that things can ever go back to being normal between us”.

He’s not sure what he was expecting you to say, but it definitely wasn’t that, “So, what do we do now then?”.

And there’s so many things you want to say to him, yet none of the words will fall from your mouth. You’d been waiting weeks for this conversation with him, yet the feelings of guilt that lingers seems to be much more prominent than you thought. “I don’t know”, is all you can muster, as your gaze falls from his. You barely have time to move away before his hand is reaching up and finding a place on your cheek, it’s warm, comforting, it’s the feeling you get when you’re safe in a familiar place. His thumb runs back and forth against it, and he pulls you in to look at him.

Before you can choose whether to move closer, or further away, that choice is made by someone else as you hear a call of your name coming from the backdoor entrance of the house. It breaks whatever spell the two of you have fallen under, and you walk away without allowing yourself to look back at the man you’ve left behind.

• • •

It’s almost two am when you find each other again, this time because you’re trying to convince Wanda to go home, and if Steve wasn’t hanging off of her like he was a koala bear, then maybe she’d be more inclined.

“We can split a ride, if you want? I’m gonna head off too” you hear Bucky’s voice, and you almost want to roll your eyes because **_of course this is the time he chooses to show up again_**.

Tilting your head at him you wonder, “Is that a good idea?”

“I’m not letting you walk home by yourself” he says with a shrug, pulling out his phone so that he can order the ride, and you know, that he knows, that’s not what you were talking about.

“Aw, Bucky you’re such a gentleman, isn’t he such a gentleman?” Wanda almost squeals as she looks at you, waiting for you to agree with her.

Ignoring her antics you tell him, “I’ll be fine, it’s only like, fifteen minutes”.

He retorts, “And in a car, it’ll only be five”.

“And what a waste of greenhouse gas emissions that would be” you say with a roll of your eyes.

The brunette almost groans out loud, “Oh you can’t be fuc-”

“Okay! Just split the bloody ride, and that way you’re being environmentally efficient, plus you won’t end up on the news tomorrow morning missing” Wanda cuts in with a smile, looking awfully proud of herself.

“That’s now how that works-” you start before she cuts you off, “Well then start a petition to Green Peace to sue Bezos or whatever”.

“Baaaabyyyyy, I don’t feel so well” you hear said koala bear say with a moan to Wanda, and you almost want to laugh at the look on his face.

“And that’s my cue to go, see you at home tomorrow!!” she says with a final grin goodbye, before she begins pulling her boyfriend upstairs.

You look over at Bucky and roll your eyes at his self-pleasing smirk, “You’re a pain in the ass, ya know?”.

“Well princess, I can be if you’d like” he says with a chuckle, and you pretend you don’t enjoy the way the nickname falls from his lips, before realising what he said and groaning as you begin to walk out the door, “Oh come on! That was funny and you know it!”.

• • •

Now you’re in the back seat of a black car, Bucky’s location was put in first since he lives the closest and then you’d be on your way home. Neither of you have spoken a word, since his teasing had stopped as soon as you both met at the curb to wait for the ride.

There wasn’t much room in the back seats, considering Bucky took up almost two seats to himself with the way that his legs were spread. As you go over a speed bump, his knee knocks slightly into yours, and it has you looking over to him, only to realise, he was already staring at you. You feel your breath catch in your throat, the way he’s looking at you makes you want to clench your thighs together and whine. If there was one thing that Bucky made you feel when the two of you were like this, it was wanted. Feeling yourself move in closer to him, his arm rests upon the top of the seats, his side an open invitation for you, and you find yourself responding to it. Your hand reaches out, and finds a place on top of his thigh, and you feel it tense under your grip. Letting your index finger draw circles as you look down to contemplate what it is exactly that you’re doing, only it seems that your inhibitions are slowly dissipating, which you’ve realised, seems to do happen frequently when you’re in his presence. Slowly, you flutter your eyelashes to look up at him once more, biting your lower lip, and before either of you can make a decision in that moment, the car comes to a stop, and you notice through the window that you’ve arrived at his building.

Looking back at Bucky, and seeing his darkened pupils, you think **_fuck it_** , as you release your lower lip from its place between your teeth as you question, “Is it wrong if I come up with you?”, and before you can figure out how you get there, you’re both drunk in the elevator, and it’s only then when he kisses you for the first time that night. It’s hasty, all teeth and tongue, and it has you feeling dizzy in the sweetest kind of way. His hands have found solace around your waist, so that they can pull you closer against him, as yours find a home in his hair, tugging it in a way that has a delicious groan sounding from the back of his throat that you swallow.

There’s a **_ding_** that rings as you both finally reach his level, though you hardly have time to register it before the man you’re with is pulling you down a hallway, and opening his apartment door. Your lips meets once more, as the door closes, and you find yourself being pushed up against it.

You barely breathe out a moan of his name, as his lips disconnect from yours when they travel down your jaw, pressing open-mouthed kisses there until they latch onto a spot on your neck that has you pressing down on the leg that’s found comfort between your legs. “Shit, _princess_ , fuck do that again” he pleads, as his own hips rut against yours so that you can feel the hardness that’s tucked in his pants. His hands roam past your ass, though he makes sure to give a hard squeeze that has you gasping in pleasure before they’ve made their way to your thighs, hiking up your skirt in an obscene way so that your underwear is on display.

“Please, fuck, please” you beg him desperately, grinding down and moaning at the way the rough denim rubs against your clit in your now-soaked underwear. Bucky’s hands grip your thighs harder, and you throw your head back in pleasure at the friction it creates.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” he asks, though your mind is too hazy to respond, all you can focus on is the feeling of him, he’s everywhere and nowhere all at once. “Want me to touch you, is that it? Huh? Tell me, princess, what do you need?” he murmurs hotly against your ear, and you shiver from the tingle is sends down your spine.

Your hands grip the front of shirt, pulling him even closer and imploring, “Need you to touch me, please Bucky, please touch me, fuck-” you choke out.

The brunette groans, lust coursing through him as he looks down and makes out the patch your wetness has left behind on his jeans as you continue to grind, “Such a good little girl, asking for what you need, taking what you want, fuck, wanna give it all to you, sweetheart, whatever you want”.

“Just want you, James, please” you plead, eyes looking into his and you clench around nothing at the desire you see burning there.

“You have me”, and he leans forward to press a kiss against your lips, which has you moving your hands up around his neck, using your fingers to tug at his hair which has him moaning against your mouth. You smile at that, and open your mouth to meet his tongue in greeting. He’s black coffee, and sugary treats, as he tastes you like a sweet liquor mixed with harsh cigarettes. Their habits that soothe the other, invites them to want more, and the taste of each other on their tongues, is something addictive.

As his hands on the back of your thighs lift you up, you can’t help the giggle that escapes from your lips from surprise, and the sound has him smiling into your kisses. Your legs are wrapped around his waist, and your lips don’t separate until you feel yourself being laid down onto something soft, and once your lips disconnect, you realise that you’re in his bedroom. The two of you are panting softly, retrieving your breaths as you look at each other, and another giggle comes from you at the awe-struck expression on his face. “You sure you wanna do this?” he asks, sincerity lacing through his voice.

You ponder for a moment before answering, “Wanda was right, you are a gentleman” and he snorts at you before you follow up with, “I want this, James, if you do as well”.

A soft smile appears before he leans down to kiss you, much gentler this time around, “Of course, princess”, and then you’re using your strength to flip him over, so that your legs straddle his waist. Bucky’s arms fall to your hips then, as you lean down press a filthy kiss to his mouth before sitting back up and beginning to unbutton his shirt, he leans up so that you can pull it away from his body before resting your hands against his chest.

Dragging your fingers down, you notice the tiny shiver that goes through him, as goosebumps follow in the wake of your nails, and you smirk at the way his hips jut up against your core, an action that has you both gasping. As you tease your fingers along the waistline of his jeans, you mutter, “You’re so pretty, baby” and move down his legs so that you are in a position that allows for you to unbutton his jeans and drag them down, leaving him only in his briefs.

Leaning down, you press an open-mouthed kiss against his underwear, just above where his cock lies waiting for your touch. You tease a lick against the outline of his length, a move that has Bucky’s mumbling a **_fuck_** , as he grips the comforter tightly. Looking up from where you sat, you notice that his eyes are screwed shut, and you sit up so that your hand can reach his face. As soon as he opens his eyes and see’s you watching him, you ask sweetly, “Don’t you wanna watch me, baby? Wanna see my mouth wrapped around your cock?” and the groan that he releases goes straight to your core.

“Yes- **_princess_** , fuck, wanna see, **_fuck_** , wanna see you take my cock down your throat”, and the sound of this big, burly man begging you has you smiling as your thumb traces his bottom lip before dipping inside his mouth.

His tongue brushes against it before you pull it back out, and slither back down his body. With a gentle tug, you pull down his briefs to release his cock, and you pause when you hear him suck in a harsh breath but this time when you look up, you see his gaze is solely focused on you, and you reach out to wrap your hand the base of his member, before lewdly leaning over and letting a line of spit fall from your mouth so that it’s easier to move your hand up and down his length. The answering moan is music to your ears, and though you have half a mind to tease him, you can’t help the way your mouth waters at the thought of finally getting your mouth around him – which is exactly what you do. The drawn-out groan has you wanting to clench your thighs together, only if they were separated by Bucky’s legs in-between yours. You feel his hand reach out to hold the side of your face, as you take him down the back of your throat as far as you can, hollowing your cheeks and swallowing around him once you feel comfortable enough. “Fuck, that’s a good girl, you’re doing so well, being so good for me” he praises, and you feel your stomach tighten in pleasure as you continue to bop your head up and down on his length, using your hand to help reach the places that your mouth can’t.

You move your head up, so that only the tip is left in your mouth, and your swirl your tongue around it before dipping your tongue in the slit, moaning at the taste of precum that resides there before pulling off completely. Gasping for air, you enjoy the way that the man below you seems to be staring at you, as though you were some divine feminine creature that he had never seen before. Leaning back down, you use your hand to hold his cock so that you can use your mouth to lick and suck at his balls, bringing them into your mouth, and using your tongue to massage them in a way that has the brunette fucking himself up into your hand, as he slowly looses his mind. You suckle softly before letting them fall from your mouth, moving back up and spitting down onto his cock again before taking him down as far as you can go, gagging slightly at the way he thrusts wantonly up into your mouth.

Bucky’s trying his hardest to restrain himself, but your mouth just feels so _hot_ , and _wet_ , that it almost has him cumming before it’s really even began, which was why he had to use his hand to pull you up off his cock. There’s a line of spit that connects from the tip of cock, to your swollen lips and he groans once more as you lean down again to lick it away and swallow. “Shit, fuck, come here sweetheart” he mutters out as he reaches down to pull you back up against him, groaning as he tastes himself on your mouth, his hand reaches to the nape of your neck so that he can bring you in even closer, “So good for me” he mumbles against your lips as his hands find your hips again, and turning you so that his body rests atop of yours. “My turn, princess, gonna put my mouth on you” he promises after breaking away and pulling your top up over your head, and tossing it somewhere on the floor along with his. Then, he’s reaching around to unclasp your bra, immediately leaning down to flick his tongue over your nipple as soon as they’re free.

“Bucky!” you exclaim, tugging his hair with your hands as you press your chest up against his mouth, seeking the pleasure that he permits. While his mouth is occupied with one breast, his hand is tweaking and tugging at the one free, and you push your hips up against his, trying to source for any friction against your core that you can. “Please, please, touch me” you plead pathetically, hoping that he’ll touch you where you really want him to.

He chuckles darkly against your breast, “But I am touching you, little girl, is it not enough?”. You shake your head, and then scream in pleasure as his teeth nips at your nipple, tugging it harshly before letting it go, “Are you being greedy, baby girl? Thought you were my good girl, and good girls aren’t greedy” he teases.

“No, m’your good girl, please Bucky, please” you promise, tears beginning to form at the corners of your eyes as your cunt throbs for attention.

Pulling away from your chest, he looks up and wipes away a stray tear with his thumb before he licks it away, “I haven’t even touched you yet, sweetheart, and you’re already crying for me?” he wonders, “So cute, you’re lucky that I’ve missed this pretty little pussy, missed how you taste”, and then he’s pushing you back down onto the bed, pulling down your skirt, and taking your panties with it.

And there’s barely any time to collect yourself before he’s pressing a wet kiss right on your clit, flicking it with his tongue, “Fuck!” you yell out, hands reaching down and finding salvation in his hair, pulling it in different directions as he continues to eat you out like a man that’s starved for his last meal. You wish you could grind against him, but his arm is pressed against your stomach, pushing it down so that you can’t move, can only take what he gives you, and you love it. “Feels so good, James, fuck, please!” you start begging, feeling his tongue lapping at the seemingly never-ending wetness that’s flooding between your thighs. You feel his tongue flick against your nub once more, before he’s moving further south and teasing your opening with his tongue, and this time, it’s his nose that nudges against your clit, “Need’ta cum, Buck, **_baby_** , please, **_fuck_** , wanna cum for you”, a string of words fall from your lips incoherently, all you can feel is heat burning through you, crying out as you soon feel a finger enter you, as his tongue continue to delve in every place it can.

He pulls away, but continues filling you up with his finger, a second one joining soon after. “You need to cum, honey” it’s not a question, more like a condescending statement, as he says it with a smirk. “Wanna cum on my fingers?” he asks, and his head tilts as you shake your head no, “Hm, maybe my mouth then” he wonders, and it sounds like he’s not really asking you, just contemplating different ways to torture you as his fingers pick up to an almost brutal pace.

Your almost there, can feel the coil tightening in your stomach, “Wanna cum on your cock, please, Bucky, wanna cum on your cock” you beg him, feeling the tears run down your cheeks as you try your hardest to hold back, but Bucky only chuckles.

“Honey, we have to open you up more if you’re gonna take my cock, y’know that. So c’mon, if you want my cock, you’re gonna have to cum for me first, okay?” he tells you sweetly, in the midst of him adding a third finger that has him swearing profanities under his breath as he feels you clench down on his fingers, “That’s it baby, good girl, you’re almost there, aren’t you? Gonna cum for me like the good girl I know you are, yeah?”.

“Yes! Yeah, gonna cum for you, Buck, just for you” you tell him nodding, hands still fallen from his hair as you grip the sheets between your hands, “Please let me cum for you”.

“C’mon honey, cum for me, let me see it, lemme feel it”, and you do, the coil that had been builing snaps and his fingers don’t relent in their pace, in fact, you swear he pushes them in harder, faster, as your orgasm feels like it’ll never end as he leans down and laps at your juices. “Sweetest cunt I’ve ever tasted, I swear it, princess” he praises, and you moan, sensitive by the way you feel his stubble just slightly scratch against your thighs that had been pressed against the sides of his head. Finally letting your legs drop down on the bed, you reach for him and place your hand against his head, heart leaping at the smile he gives you. Climbing back up the bed to reach you, he leans down and presses a soft kiss against your lips, before pulling away, “You ready, sweetheart?”.

Nodding you tell him breathlessly, “Want it, Buck, want you always”, and he feels his heart swell at your admission, before kissing you once more, “Guide me in, honey”, so you reach down to grab his length, bringing it towards your hole and the two of you moan in unison at the feeling of his cock finally sinking into your heat, and beginning to thrust up into your cunt.

“So good, Bucky, **_fuck_** , you’re so deep, can feel you”, you grab his hand, bringing it down against your stomach where he groans, “Baby girl, s’that me, huh? Feel me that deep, **_fuck_** , this pussy is mine, yeah?” he moans, hitting up and pressing even harder into you, which has him hammering that spot deep inside that has you screaming his name in ecstasy, “Aw, that it honey? That your spot, huh?” he wonders, and starts slamming his hips into you over and over again, finding that spot every single time. The rhythm he sets is brutal, and you revel in it as your hands trail down from their place on his back, so that they rest over his ass, using them to help push him deeper into you.

Bucky leans down, and nibbles against your jaw, before you hear his voice tell you to **_open your eyes sweetheart_** , and when you do, you’re greeted with the sight of his hair sticking against his forehead, his lips letting pants fall out between them and as you stare in each other’s eyes, his pace falters for a second as you bring your hands up so that they rest on either side of his face. Emotions swirl in the deep forests that swim in his eyes, and you lift your head up so that you can capture his lips, slipping your tongue past them and massaging his. As his pace slows slightly, you feel a hand sneak down and begin running circles around your clit, moaning into his mouth you tell him, “M’gonna cum, Bucky, gonna cum on your cock, shit, feels too good baby”.

He grins, “Yeah? Gonna cum on my cock, princess? Go’head, wanna feel you squeeze my cock with your cunt, go on honey, you can do it”, and he groans as you clench down at his words, the build-up growing more intense as he continues slamming his hips up into you, “Fucking tight baby, squeezing the fuck outta me, love it, go on princess, fucking cum for me”. You’re almost there, feeling his words affect you, his fingers rubbing harder against your bud, and though his thrusts slow down, he snaps his hips up harder, and deeper, making you throw your legs around his waist, throwing your hips down to meet in time with him. “Fucking come for me, baby, come for me, now!” he instructs, and that’s all it takes for you to swear that the Earth around you is shattering.

It doesn’t seem to stop, as Bucky keeps plowing into you, praising you through your orgasm, even as it continues to ripple through you. Without realising your eyes had closed, they open to see Bucky staring at you with a look in his eyes that has you pleading with him, “Please, please, Buck, **_fuck_** , James, please, come in me, want you to fill me up”.

And that’s what it takes for his pace to stutter, “Fuck, honey, that what you want, huh?”, and you nod and beg with him to **_fill you up_** , how much you **_want his cum to fill you up_** , that you **_want to feel it drip out of you_**. “Shit, you’re perfect, sweetheart, fucking perfect I swear, and all for me” he swears, and you encourage him “All for you, James, please, fucking come in me!”. That’s all it takes until he’s pulsing inside of your warmth, and you can feel his cum coating your inner walls. You moan at the sensation, finally feeling full and content as he continues to grind his hips into you, making sure that you feel every inch of him as he cums in you. Bucky grips your chin in his hand so that he can press a dirty kiss against your lips, as you breathe into each other.

Slowly, he begins to pull out of you, and you find yourself whining in protest, wanting to keep him inside, and it has him laughing softly against your lips. “Gotta clean you up, sweetheart” he whispers against your lips, before pulling away completely.

In your dazed state, you don’t realise that he’s come back until you feel something warm between your thighs, and then you feel Bucky’s arms wrap around your body, pulling you into him. “You did so well for me, baby, such a good girl” he praises, his voice still gentle and you look up into his eyes, seeing the utmost admiration lying there. Your hand reaches up and the tips of your fingers brush against his cheek softly, before you lean up and press a kiss against his mouth, the final one for that night before you’re both succumbing to a peaceful rest in each other’s arms.

• • •

The morning cast of sunlight has your eyelashes fluttering open, and a small smile graces your features as your greeted with the sight of a soft Bucky Barnes. His mouth hangs open ever so slightly, the tiniest bit of drool has escaped to the corner of his mouth, and the prominent crease that’s usually in between his brows is nowhere to be seen. He looks content, calm, and it’s a sight that has your heart beginning to tighten in your chest. You want to reach out for him, but the doubt begins to set in. And now, it’s you who is slipping out from under the covers, reasoning with yourself that last night didn’t mean anything, a repeat of the night from a month ago, convincing yourself that in order to protect yourself this time, that you had to be the one to leave.

You’re almost to the bedroom door when you hear a groggy voice call out your name, turning around, you see Bucky sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes before he takes you in. “Where are you going?” he questions, confusion falling over his face. Unfortunately, you had nothing to say that would make this not seem like exactly what it is, “You’re sneaking out? Seriously?”.

You can’t help but be defensive, “What? So it’s okay for you to do it, but not for me?”.

“You know it’s not like that” he says with a shake of his head, as his legs swing over the bed, beginning to make his way over to where you stand.

“Then what’s it like? Look, Bucky, last night…” you trail off as you feel yourself become distracted by the heat that radiates from his body as he backs you up against the door, his hands finding home on either side of your face.

“Last night” he begins, a tender expression on his face, “Meant everything”, and though his his conviction is obvious, it still has you shaking your head in denial. “Please” he begs, pulling you in closer to him, “Please don’t walk out that door”.

And maybe you’re still a little bit drunk, whether it be from the alcohol consumed last night, or from the feeling of him against your skin, either way, you find yourself dropping your shoes back onto the ground as you reach up and cover his hands with yours. “I won’t”, you promise him, because for now, it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this story, please follow me on tumblr @ ritesofreverie.tumblr.com where i post all my fics first.  
> i'm also open for requests over there, but also feel free to come and say hi :)


End file.
